


I will love you more that that

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The eternity of touch. [12/29/01]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will love you more that that

## I will love you more that that

#### by silvina

  
Standard Disclaimer. It came to me in a dream and I'm sticking to it. I was at a party a few days ago. Barry doesn't know he's been published yet. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com  
I apologize for the list overload, but please bear with me (feel free to send angry emails and fling inanimate objects) until I catch up. Keep in mind that internet is a two hour bus ride away at the moment and I have to boil my water before it's safe to drink. Gotta love rural Ecuador!  
  


* * *

He didn't know how long it had been going on. Days? Months? Probably not (he would have shrugged but the distraction was unwarranted. That's what it felt like, though. Anyone who said that it wasn't sex without penetration was an idiot. They didn't even have their clothes off. 

He'd come home dropped his stuff next to Blair on the couch and gone upstairs. There, he'd flung one arm over his eyes and dropped the other flat by his side. 

His ears had unconsciously followed Blair as he locked the gun in its place and came upstairs. He felt Blair tug off his shoes and sit, probably cross-legged on the bed then nothing. 

Senses aside, he had no idea what was going through Blair's head. He'd expected to be questioned, and to evade answering by asking for some time. Unable to bear the scrutiny here too, he was about to speak when Blair moved. 

It started as a soft touch massaging his hand. That was wonderful, but an accidental brush of Blair's hand across his arm made him shiver noticeably. 

Blair stopped and they both gasped. Then he did it again deliberately. And again. 

For the past however long Blair's fingers had been tracing a sensual path from wrist to brachial pulse and back down. 

The skin of the inside of his elbow and forearm was soft and sensitive. His sense of touch dialed itself up to his oblivion. 

Up. Down. Eternity. 

* * *

End I will love you more that that by silvina: sdelcul@yahoo.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
